


Electrical Miniature Garden

by LadyRoseofLiberty



Category: Oniisama E, Serial Experiments Lain
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, also the wired doesn't exist in this version just the internet, lain goes to seiran instead of her mental health spiraling out of control in the ps1 game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRoseofLiberty/pseuds/LadyRoseofLiberty
Summary: At the behest of Tachibana Labs, the Iwakura family moves to Minato ward, and 15-year old Lain is sent to attend the prestigious and refined world of Seiran Academy, where the Sorority holds sway over everything.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Electrical Miniature Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I merely wrote this up due to me currently re-watching Oniisama E, as well as having currently "played" the PS1 SEL game. So what better way to pass the time than combining these two opposing series? Also, if I'm interested in this enough, I will write up more chapters that include Lain interacting with characters like Kaoru, Rei and Fukiko.

_Diary entry 034_

_Today Dad skipped work and talked with me all day. He’s a kind Dad. I wonder if I’ll make friends if I went to a different school. I wonder if school will be fun somewhere else. I wonder if I can go to the school Tomo-kun goes to._

_\---------_

Lain observed the one-piece navy blue uniform that she wore in front of the mirror, gently tugging at the ends of the large periwinkle bow that was fixed in the center of the Peter Pan collar. The uniform was definitely more fancy than the blazer that Lain wore in the previous school, and at least in Lain’s mind, it didn’t look good on her at all, even though the only audience that saw her were the myriad of stuffed animals and dolls that were lined up on her work desk and bed sheets. Lain frowned. She looked like she was drowning in the blue cloth and her asymmetrical hair didn’t help things. It’s been half a year since Lain and her family moved from the Setagaya ward in Shibuya to the Minato ward in Tokyo, due to her father’s work with Tachibana Labs. When Lain told Touko about the move in the last session, the therapist gave a dramatic sigh about not being able to see her “little sister” as much as before, much to Lain’s amusement. While her parents were thinking of Lain switching therapists, Lain begged for them to have Touko continue as her therapist, since Lain grew fond of her. Her parents relented, and Lain came to have Touko’s work email in her contacts.

The Iwakura family moved to Minato ward in late spring, so her parents searched for a private high school for Lain to attend. The school that was picked was Seiran, an all-girls private school that looked straight out of a Victorian novel. Thanks to Lain’s studies, as well as her father’s connections, she was able to enter the academy without much fuss. Lain didn’t really mind which school she chose; just as long as she was able to make friends and forget about what happened in her past school. About Kyoko.....About Tomo......

A series of knocks jolted Lain from her contemplation, and she turned towards her bedroom door. “Lain,” started the muffled voice of her mother, “Are you ready? School starts in an hour.”

“I’m coming.” Lain replied, stuffing her textbooks in her school bag before she left her room. There were still a few open boxes left, with one of them containing the new desktop computer that her father bought for her. Lain made a mental note to arrange them after her first day.

Going down the staircase, Lain greeted her parents in the kitchen. Her dad was reading a newspaper at the table while her mother was already eating breakfast. There wasn’t much time to eat, so Lain grabbed a few madeleines from the tin box in one of the cabinets, wrapped them in some parchment, and she grabbed a bottle of coffee milk from the fridge. Closing the door, Lain looked up to see her parents looking back at her.

“What is it?” Lain asked after a moment of silence.

Yasuo shook his head, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. “Nothing,” He pushed up his glasses and smoothed out his newspaper, “Just that our Lain is growing up, is all.”

\--------

Stepping into the train, Lain heard the hissing of the doors closing behind her, and she inched herself closer to the window seat. As the train lurched and sped through the tracks, Lain had a good view of the sea and trees. The sky was clear of any clouds, and the breeze herald warm weather. Pressing her hands to the glass, Lain wondered if anyone at Seiran would like her. Would she make any friends? She hoped she would.

“Now stopping for Seiran Academy East Gate. Now stopping for Seiran Academy East Gate.”

Ah, that was for her. The doors that were in front of Lain opened, and Lain quietly stepped down, adjusting the bag so that it hung over her shoulder. When her feet met solid ground, Lain looked at the large, elegant building before her, and heard the throngs of other girls greeting each other through the flurry of cherry blossoms. Lain looked down at her shadow before she turned her gaze forward and quietly followed the other students to the school’s entrance. 


End file.
